For the World to See
by RipperShipper
Summary: Not even caring that everyone is watching... Prompt from the livejournal winter hiatus kink meme.


**For the World to See**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Castle or any affiliated characters. This story is based off both a kinkmeme prompt and onelonelilly's story: . The background story is hers and she said it was okay to use on the kink meme. It is not necessary to read it to understand this one, but you should because it's incredible!

**Summary: **"On your knees, clawing at the floor as I fucked you from behind. Not even caring that people were watching." Kink Meme prompt.

* * *

It was never supposed to go this far. In fact, it wasn't supposed to go at all. This was a Vice case with no dead bodies, but because Detective Beckett and her team were so successful at busting the last underground sex-show dump, they'd been called in to assist in the case. Beckett pleaded with Gates not to volunteer her for more undercover work, but a strategic complaint from Castle had quickly shot that plan to hell. Bastard. He pretended that he didn't want anything to do with the case, and Gates, ever happy to make Castle miserable, immediately assigned him and Beckett to their old undercover roles. Sneaky bastard.

Beckett knew full well from their last experience that Castle couldn't wait to see her back in her tight little school girl outfit, flouncing around the club and dancing on his lap. Given the fantastic sex they had in the locker room afterwards, Beckett really couldn't blame him, but she still hated the idea. Ever since she and Castle got together, she'd been much more hesitant about going undercover. Despite the lust that accompanied the mission, she knew it was hard for Castle to watch other men ogling her. Frankly, she was surprised he'd kept it together as long as he had the last time. If another woman was behaving that way towards him, she would've had her gun out before Castle could blink.

Nevertheless, Kate Beckett soon found herself semi-dressed on Castle's arm and walking down the back stairs of an outwardly innocent nightclub. The mission was simple enough. Over the past few months, Vice had been looking into a prostitution ring that was supposedly operating out of the club. The on-stage sex performers were advertised as adventurous participants, but an anonymous informant let slip that most of the girls were in fact being kept by the club's manager. Castle and Beckett were to go to the club, find the manager, and Castle was to convince him to buy her. Ryan and Esposito followed closely behind the couple. They were to stay in the audience in case anything went south.

At first, everything went according to plan. Beckett was almost shocked at how easy it was. Between Castle's charm and her Russian accent, the duo effortlessly got an offer from the manager.

"You will start tomorrow." The manager leered as he shook Castle's hand, his eyes never leaving Beckett's chest. Castle tensed at the seedy man's look and Beckett knew they needed to leave.

"I cannot wait." She drawled. The sound of her voice snapped Castle back into action and he grabbed her hand and turned to leave as soon as a young stagehand ran up to the manager.

"Mr. Rodgers!" The manager shouted. Castle and Beckett froze in fear. Shit. They were probably busted.

"Yes, sir." Castle tried to reply calmly.

"One of my boys just informed me that my next act did not show up to work. Normally, I would cancel it, but, well, it's truly an audience favorite." He smirked. "Under the circumstances, I'd like to see our little Katya try it out."

Kate's blood ran cold.

"Um, well," Castle stuttered, "she's not rehearsed. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression, you know?"

"Oh don't worry, she'll be delicious." Kate cringed as the manager drew out the last word with a sickening up-down of his head.

"Sir, I do not know this act." Kate tried.

"My dear sweet Katya," he caressed the side of her face and Kate thought she was going to be sick, "you will learn."

"But – " Castle tried.

"It's simple," the manager continued, "a simple strip, then you get on your hands and knees. The boys take care of the rest."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." Castle snapped. Kate swore under her breath, they were dead.

"What did you just say to me?" The manager asked, eyes blazing into Castle. "You forget, sir, she's my property now and she will follow my instruction – "

"Actually, _sir_," Castle quipped, "until she signs her contract tomorrow, she's _mine._"

"If she wants that contract at all, Mr. Rodgers, she will get on stage at once."

Kate's eyes darted back and forth between the two men, silently praying that Castle had idea that would get them out without getting them killed. His eyes were seething though, and she knew it wouldn't be long before he did something stupid. Taking a deep breath, Kate hoped beyond hope that Castle would go along with her crazy idea.

"Alex," she crooned, curling into Castle's side. "We do not want to make this poor man angry." Castle's head whipped towards her so fast she thought it would fly off.

"Katya," his voice wavered, "what are you talking about."

"Alex, you need this money," Kate spoke a little more forcefully, "what if I go on tonight…with you?" Her eyebrows arched suggestively and Castle's nearly shot off his face. There was no way Kate Beckett just offered to have sex with him on the stage of a dingy club. She knew Ryan and Esposito were out there with camera buttons, she knew the he was wearing a mic underneath his shirt, she knew…oh god she knew exactly what she was doing to him and his exhibition fantasies and so help him if she didn't stop rubbing up against his thigh.

"Please, mister," Kate pleaded to the manager as she slinked even further into the disappearing space between her and her partner. "I do not like to start with bad feelings."

The manager glared disapprovingly at Castle, and for a moment Kate was terrified that he would refuse and she would have blow cover.

"Deal." The manager spoke suddenly. Castle and Beckett both forced down heavy sighs of relief. "You go on in five minutes, and you," he spoke turning to Castle, "you sell my merchandise well. If they like her, they'll come back. Put on a bad show and, well, I don't have to tell you what the consequences will be." He smirked as the bouncers behind him warningly cracked their knuckles. With a last once over at Kate, the manager turned and gestured to the door to the stage.

Castle quickly dragged Beckett behind a changing room wall.

"Kate, you don't have to do this." He assured. "We can find another way."

"Castle, the guy has guards all over the exits. We can't leave."

"Then you can hide in a bathroom stall for all I care," Kate rolled her eyes, but Castle continued, "Hey, look at me. I know we talked about _this_, well, sex in public, the last time, but this is different Kate and I don't want you to feel – "

"Rick, I know what I'm doing." Castle tried to interrupt, but Kate quickly shushed him. "I trust you." He still looked wary. "Besides," she tried again sliding her lips along his ear lobe, "wasn't it you who had the fantasy of me on my knees, clawing at the floor as you fucked me from behind. Not even caring that people were watching?" She trailed her fingers up his chest with each word, only stopping when she reached his lips.

"You know the guys will never look us in the eye again." He warned with a chuckle. Kate smiled. His sense of humor was somewhat back.

"Text them to turn off their cameras while I go get ready, okay?"

"Okay." Castle sighed. Kate turned to run to the bathroom to freshen up, but stopped and threw herself into Castle's arms for a hug.

"I love you, Richard Castle." She whispered quickly before darting off again.

Castle just stared in wonder at Kate's retreating form. Was this some twisted dream? True, he'd always had a thing for exhibitionism, and Kate was right, he had told her about that one particular fantasy, but this still felt wrong and he hated himself just a little for the already growing hardness against his leg. For all intents and purposes, going out on that stage would cross the line between undercover and genuinely risking hurting Kate. Beside the potential humiliation, he had no idea how restrained the patrons were or what the rules of the club commanded, but who was to stop some overenthusiastic jackass from jumping up and touching Kate himself? On the other hand, Kate was right, there was no way they could get out of the club now without breaking their cover and blowing the operation. Shit.

Almost on autopilot, Castle whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Ryan and Esposito about the cameras. He could only hope they understood the subtext and alerted the rest of the team before he and Kate actually had to go through with anything too damaging.

"Castle?" Rick jumped at Kate's voice behind him. "You ready?" She asked, placing her hand gently in his.

Castle looked into her eyes, searching for the affirmation he needed. Her face told him everything, and his nerves relaxed. She was truly okay with this. It might not be her first choice for how to complete this assignment, but she really trusted him with this.

"Just you and me out there." She whispered. "It's okay, you can enjoy this."

_Holy shit she really meant that._ Castle didn't bother to hide the surge of lust at her statement and Kate shivered as his eyes darkened in anticipation.

"Let's give them a show." He growled.

The music blared the minute they walked through the curtain, the florescent stage lights blinding them to the audience – thank god for small favors. Even though they couldn't see anyone, though, after a few seconds, they could hear everything. A cacophony of hoots, hollers, moans, and lewd encouragements surrounded them. Castle stiffened, but another sultry look from Kate relaxed his muscles and he grinned as he spun her around so her front was to the audience and her back was pressed firmly to his chest.

Kate gasped, allowing the glare of the lights to let her fall into her lover.

Castle's lips and teeth grazed along her collar bone and up her neck as he torturously undid her tiny white button down one button at a time, his hands moving slowly over the fabric and brushing against her lace-covered breasts as he went. Unlike his partner, Castle reveled in the cheers that accompanied each of his button conquests. They were the cheers of jealous men who would never touch what he could, and boy did it do it for him to show off what they would never have.

Kate gasped when he undid the final button and ripped the shirt off her arms leaving her standing in a black lace bra and far-too-short uniform skirt. Wrapping his arm around her stomach, Castle tugged her forcefully against his groin eliciting a deep moan from both of them. Kate's arms wrapped up and behind her, pulling Castle down towards her neck again and freeing her lower body for his exploration. He couldn't resist the pull, and his hands traveled to the top of her skirt of their own volition, sliding effortlessly down, bypassing her matching thong, and seeking out the final reassurance that she was actually okay with what they were doing.

"Fuck, Kate, you didn't tell me." He swore.

"Tell you…what?" She panted.

"That you wanted this just as much as I did." He growled before he shoved a finger inside her, drowning in how wet she was for him. "Oh my god, Kate." He hissed.

"Oh…Castle…" Kate clenched desperately around his lone finger and prayed that the music was loud enough that no one could hear them muttering each other's real names. Were they in bed at home, she would've taken control and taken what she wanted – taken him – but she was the submissive here and she had to wait for him. She nearly cried when he slowly pulled his finger out of her, but then rejoiced as he came back with three fingers, curling, teasing, pulling, pushing until her body bowed in half and she came as she fell to the floor on her hands and knees.

Her mind blowing orgasm and the new view he was presented with nearly killed Castle, but he'd be damned if they stopped now. On all fours, Kate's ass poked deliciously out of her skirt and her thigh-highs framed her legs so perfectly that for the millionth time that day, Castle had to wonder if this was real. A surge of animalistic passion swept through his body and he leaned forward to rip her bra off and send it scattering somewhere across the stage. He heard a man yell out to take off her skirt, but he wanted it to stay. Naked Kate was gorgeous, half-naked panting Kate was a walking wet dream.

In the back of his head, Castle could've sworn he heard Kate swear _Castle, take me, please_. God did he need to. Wasting no time, Castle unzipped his pants, pulled himself already painfully hard, from his boxers and thrust into Kate without warning. Their twin screams echoed through the already booming club, a mix of pain, pleasure, embarrassment, and adrenaline all mixed into a haze of fiery blood that had them both reeling.

The club faded away. The lights glared around them and the music swelled in a bombardment of sensation. Castle thrust into her, hard, sharp, and powerful. He needed to claim her. In a room full of lecherous men and demeaned women, he needed everyone to know she was his. With every thrust, he pushed Kate just a little further down the stage, her breast bouncing tantalizingly, hypnotizing the front tables. The floor scraped her knees and she was definitely going to feel this tomorrow, but she couldn't care less.

"Yeah…yeah…harder…" She chanted. Castle sped up his movements, relishing the sound of just how wet his lover was. The slap of his thighs against her ass setting a frantic rhythm even against the fast beat of the music and the drunken clapping of the audience.

"Shit, Kate, you're amazing," he grunted, "you're mine, you're all mine." He kept going above the string of moans Kate could no longer control. "If you only knew how sexy you look right now. God, I could take you all night like this."

He felt the telltale fluttering of her walls against his length and knew it wouldn't be long before she fell over the edge again. By now, he could feel her wetness escaping down the backs of her thighs and it spurred him on, thrust after thrust until with a cry, Kate's arms gave out and she crumbled into her bliss. He didn't wait for her to ride it out. He kept going. Pounding as fast and as blindly as his body would allow, unwilling to stop the sight of Kate clawing at the ground in pleasurable agony as his body overwhelmed hers.

As he nearly forced Kate into her third orgasm, her body shot up and her arms latched backwards around him. The change in angle and the clawing at the back of his neck sent Castle flying over the edge, emptying himself into her, their combined climaxes spilling over.

Happy, sexually charged shouts ran out amongst the patrons as the couple dragged themselves off stage and collapsed in each others' arms just beyond the curtain.

"Wow." Kate whispered.

"Yeah." Castle agreed.

Kate opened her mouth to try to ask Castle if he was okay, but the manager rounded the corner just as she did.

"Well, you two," the manager smirked, "that was quite the performance."

"I am glad you are impressed, mister." Kate replied, slipping flawlessly back into her Russian accent with a grace that Castle would never understand.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, my darling Katya." The manager blew a kiss to Kate as he turned to walk back to the audience to brag about his new girl.

"Phew," Castle sighed. "You know, for the record, if you ever want to do that again, I am so down. Especially if next time you could do the thing with the – "

"Castle." Kate warned.

"Right." He conceded….for now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line in the cute box below?


End file.
